1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a voice warning system for automobiles which can ensure the safety of a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modem automobile is usualy driven by the water cooled, piston-type international combustion engine, mounted in the front of the vehicle. Its power is transmitted to the rear wheels by means of a drive shaft.
However, most drivers cannot know whether the automobile works properly or not and so many accidents happen due to the lack of perceiving the problem of the car.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can ensure the safety of a driver.